le sadique prof d'eps
by pandza
Summary: Eren a 17 ans,comme toujours depuis son entrée au lycée,le retard était devenu sa plus grande spécialité.Malheureusement,il est toujours en retard pour les cours d'EPS du prof Ackerman,la terreur du lycée;enfin comment tomber amoureux sans un élément déclencheur?Sadisme sans limites, romance légère.Du lemon? Et bien, comme le dit le dicton,tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...
1. chapter 1

8:34

Moi Eren Jäger, 17 ans, est officiellement en retard de quatre minutes au seul cour où il ne fallait vraiment pas que ça arrive. Lundi matin,deux premières heures de la journée avec le prof le plus sadique du lycée Maria: Levi Ackerman, prof d'EPS. J'arrive à l'entrée du bâtiment, sors mon carnet,cours pour aller chercher mon troisième billet de retard depuis le début de l'année chez le cpe et me dirige tout droit vers le gymnase où ma classe se trouve avec le terrible mr.Ackerman . Je pousse la porte de la salle aussi doucement que je le pus me faire le plus petit possible mais...

"Jäger soit t'es un gros touriste et tu ne connais pas tes horaires de cours soit tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule et dans ce cas là je t'assure que ça ira mal pour toi gamin. Maintenant je te laisse deux minutes pour t'habiller et si tu n'es pas prêt d'ici-là je te jure que tu passeras l'heure à faire des tours de terrains à coup de pied au cul c'est clair?!

-Oui monsieur!"

Bon bah je repasserais plus tard pour la discrétion, en attendant je ferais mieux de me grouiller avant que notre très chère nain ne mette sa promesse à exécution.

Je battus mon record de vitesse en ne mettant seulement que 45 secondes à m'habiller et rejoignis Ymir et Armin près des murs de la salle.

"-Mec là pour le coup t'as fait fort:10 minutes de retard au cour d'Ackerman, qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé?

-Bonjour Ymir,oui moi ça va et toi? Oh,rien juste un problème de réveil,merci de t'être inquiété à mon sujet.

-Oh mais je ne m'inquiétais pas le moindre du monde rassure toi, par contre,je n'en dirais pas autant d'Armin, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire une crise d'angoisse. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?"

Je hocha la tête et me déplaça telle un serpent vers Armin.

-Yo Armin, ça va?

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone. J'ai eu peur!

-Chuuuuut je sais mais ne mets pas ta vie en jeux pour me parler. J'étais endormi et mon téléphone étais en silencieux, ce fût ma mère qui me réveilla en me hurlant dessus pour me dire que ses pancakes était froid et qu'elle les a fait pour rien...

-...Elle...n'a pas changé hein

-Nan...ce soir je vais au travail du coup je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi finalement : Reiner est malade du coup j'assure son service.

-Oh merde,bon bah soirée yaoi alors.

-Évite de me faire part de...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, prenant conscience que Ackerman nous fixait. Ouaaaah je vous jure que ce mec n'est pas net,il a un regard assassin, quand il vous fixe de ses deux yeux gris orageux, je vous assure qu'il vous calme aussitôt, sans oublier son aura meurtrière qui flotte dans l'air. J'en ai des frissons qui parcourent mon corps alors que j'entends les claquements de dents d'Armin et les gloussements d'Ymir qu'elle tente vainement d'étouffer. Je vis le prof s'approcher de nous,enfin, surtout de moi et avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, je me retrouva sur le dos du prof, placé comme un sac à patates.

"-Les morveux,commencez l'échauffement, le cour sera sous la direction de mon assistant. Erd,je te laisse t'occuper d'eux."

Et sans plus un mot, il pris la porte avec moi,toujours en position patate sur son dos. Je n'avais toujours pas compris la gravité de ma situation. Je résume : je suis arrivé en retard au cour d' Ackerman qui est non seulement mon prof de sport mais aussi mon prof principal, je parle avec Armin et Ymir et pour finir,me retrouve sur le dos du prof en position patate.

Au total, tous ces signes m'indiquent que je vais passer une bonne journée de merde. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve,c'est peut-être ma dernière vu l'aura que dégage le prof. Ça me stress je ne sais pas où l'on va! Bon je tente:

"-Monsieur où nous emmenez-vous?

-Tais toi Jäger"

Si vous saviez à quelle point j'ai peur en ce moment. Sa voix n'est vraiment pas rassurante elle était calme et froide,à vous en donnez des frissons. Soudainement je sortis de mes pensées brutalement quand il me jeta sur un matelas de gym. On était arrivé dehors sur la piste de demi-fond.

" Maintenant tu te magnes le cul de te relever et tu mes fait des tours de terrain en courant. Si tu t'arrête je t'assure que je te ferai avancer à gros coup de pied au cul compris?! Cours et c'est moi qui décidera quand tu t'arrêteras.

-Mais monsieur...

-Cours."

Ok là je vous assure que même si vous n'aviez ni la force,ni la volonté de courir, le regard qu'il vient de me lancer vous aurez largement convaincu , ça devenait une question de vie ou de mort.

Et me voilà maintenant entrain de courir,ça doit faire peut-être 20 minutes que je cours, peut-être que j'en suis à mon 72 ème tours de stade, trempé par l'effort mais frissonnant à chaque fois que je croise son regard meurtrier. Sérieusement c'est bon là ! J'ai fait assez de tours de terrain non? En tout cas j'en connait une qui se marre bien en ce moment même , je la vois avec son sourire aux lèvres, accoudée au muret entrain de me narguer avec une bouteille d'eau. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Christia ,ce petit ange, est pu tomber amoureuse de cette démone venu des enfers Je continuais à courir tout en fusillant Ymir du regard quand en quelques secondes, le noir s'empara de ma vue et je sentis une vive douleur aux genoux . Juste avant de perdre conscience j'entendis quelqu'un crier un nom du style "gamin!"...


	2. 2

Je me réveilla à l'infirmerie,dans un lit de draps blancs,de l'eau et un paquet de gâteaux sur la tablette à côté de moi. Je me redressa et vit mon sac ainsi que mes affaires sur le sol. Je fouilla à l'intérieur de mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone et le trouva sans difficultés. Au moment où je voulu l'allumer,la lumière aveugla mes yeux ce qui eu pour effet un petit gémissements d'inconfort de ma part.

"-Il est 14:05 ."

Je sursauta en apprenant que je n'était pas seul dans la pièce, je reconnu aisément la vois du professeur Ackerman, qui maintenant se situait en face de moi,en fin, au pied du lit quoi.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Tu as fait un malaise suite à une hypoglycémie. Tu trouve ça vraiment intelligent de ne pas bouffer le matin d'un cours de sport?

-Bah j'étais en retard,normal de pas manger, surtout que ça fait déjà mon troisième retard de l'année...

-Tsk gamin impoli, ça ne se fait pas d'arrivé en retard,surtout si ça fait trois fois en un mois. Maintenant t'es collé mercredi et je ne sais pas si le destin se fout vraiment de ta gueule mais t'es collé avec moi. Prépare toi à suer gamin."

Et il partit en direction de la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, se retourna vers ma direction.

"Au fait, t'as intérêt à manger ce qu'il y a sur la table. De une parce que c'est moi qui est dû faire l'aller-retour pour aller les chercher et de deux parce si tu ne les avales pas par ta propre volonté, je te les ferait bouffer par la mienne."

Et il partit. Bon très bien je suis heureux là vraiment,je suis...au bord du gouffre. Je dois commencé à écrire mon testament dès ce soir, après le boulot bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il est 14h passé, j'ai fini les cours, je dois rentrer chez moi je crois mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. _Réfléchi Eren...réfléchit..._

Soudain mon esprit divagua sur ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Le prof,le malaise et... Damn! Je viens de réaliser un truc, comment suis-je arrivé dans le lit alors que je me suis évanoui dans la cour?

"-C'est monsieur Ackerman qui t'a amené ici."

Je sursaute...

MAIS IL Y A COMBIEN DE PERSONNE ENCORE DANS CETTE PIÈCE ?! C'est quoi leur but? Ils ont monté un plan pour finir de m'achever c'est ça?

"Non ne t'inquiète pas je suis la seule que tu verras ici."

Ok super, maintenant je suis avec une voyante, c'est quoi le prochain? Il y a un titan qui va débarquer? Nan attend attend attend... Ne pense à rien Eren, elle pourrait lire dans tes pensées. Il faut trouver de l'alu pour brouiller mes ondes comme ça elle ne pourra plus lire dans mes pensées hehehe!

"-Tu t'es évanoui et il est arrivé juste attend pour sauver ton crâne d'une rencontre assez violente avec le sol. Il t'a porté jusqu'ici et est allé t'acheter des choses à manger dès qu'il a su que tu faisait une hypoglycémie. Oh quelle impolie je fait, excuse-moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Isabelle,je remplace l'ancienne infirmière du lycée."

Ok donc ça c'est posé. Enfin je comprends pas trop pourquoi il est allé chercher lui-même les biscuits mais bon. Si ça peut faire plaisir à ce nain d'aller faire les cours...MERDE! Je viens de me rappeler ce que je devais faire! JE DOIS SORTIR PERO!!!

Je me leva d'un bon, remercia Isabelle, pris mes affaires,mis mes chaussures et partis comme une fusée en direction de ma maison. D'habitude je prends le bus pour revenir mais là, dans le feu de l'action...je suis parti en courant avec les gâteau et la bouteille d'eau.

Ouah je vous raconte pas la galère pour courir et manger en même temps, j'ai bien faillis m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Point positif,je suis arrivé chez moi plus vite qu'en bus. Il me reste plus qu'a espérer une chose...

Ouaf!

À peine ai-je ouvert la porte que Pero se jeta sur moi. Encore heureux que j'ai l'habitue de cette accueil sinon je serai tombé à la renversé à coup sûr. Pero c'est le chien de la maison,on l'a eu quand j'avais 12 ans. C'est un spitz japonais qui est très très joueur et qui a souvent tendance à faire la fête aux cousin du canapé. Je vais chercher sa laisse et l'attache autour de son collier pour finir par ouvrir la porte d'entrée et promener ce bon vieux Pero.

GUTEN TAAAAAG!

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier tous vraiment c'est incroyable je ne pensais pas tellement que mon histoire aller plaire des le départ! c'est fantastiques vous êtes mes héros !

je voulais préciser que, oui, cette fanfic est extrêmement longue a démarrer mais je vais commencer à avancer dans le temps à partir du prochain chapitre qui sortira vendredi prochain! Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer entre nos deux petits persos mais j'ai pas envie d'aller trop viten non plus! Bien-sûr que oui, le lemon est prévu pour dans le chapitre 5 ou 6 mais du coup, les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus long et travaillés... Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end de trois jours profitez-en avec les personnes autour de vous!

Je vous embrasse et à dans une semaine!


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Salut..._** ** _oui, je sais, on est vendredi, oui je sais que j'ai mentis la dernière fois mais là, j'ai comme qui dirait eu un petit problème... de temps! Pas de pages blanches loin de là mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre pour aujourd'hui alors voilà ce que je te propose: Je te donne maintenant ce que j'ai fait cette semaine et en échange tu me laisse te donner la suite dimanche soir ok? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix puisque c'est moi qui dévide mouahahaha! Donc du coup soit tu lis ce chapitre aujourd'hui et tu attends 48h pour la suite de ce qui normalement devait sortir aujourd'hui en entier, soit tu attends jeudi pour tout lire d'un coup. Fais ton choix l'ami!_** ** _Enjoy~_** Quand j'eu fini de promener le chien, il était 17:05. Le temps de prendre une douche et je pars au boulot. Je travail dans un bar/café pas tellement loin de chez moi à 10 minutes en bus. Mon service est de 18:00 à 22:00 et je dois me changer en arrivant, ce qui m'oblige à arriver en avance.

J'arriva au bar pile poil à l'heure prévu et enfila ma tenu de serveur. Je ne vous cache pas que les deux premières heures sont extrêmement tranquilles comparées aux deux suivantes. J'ai juste à sourire aux clients, à prendre leur commande et à leur apporter, simple comme boulot non? Le problème c'est cette abruti de Jean. Il est con mais il est con je vous le jure qu'il est débile! J'ai faillit me faire virer à deux reprises à cause de ses conneries, il n'a rien trouver de plus amusant dans sa vie que de m'emmerder à longueur de soirée ! Et il le sait que ça marche puisque je ne sais pas garder mon calme,il en profite. Bon de toute façon il est au bar aujourd'hui donc normalement ça devrait aller...enfin, j'espère.

21:30

Ok là ça devient chaud, il me reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant que Nanaba arrive mais même si Molbit est arrivé en cours de route, c'est la première fois que je vois autant de monde ici, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là un lundi soir, c'est le début de la semaine bande de crétins ! Allez tiens le coup Eren, plus qu'une demi-heure...juste une demi-heure.

22:00

Je...suis...crevé.

Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune force,mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, sinon maman sera inquiète, déjà qu'elle n'était pas pour le boulot que j'ai, je ne vais pas encore une fois lui donner raison.

Je sors les écouteurs et mon portable de ma poche et tout en allumant mon portable je glisse ces petites choses très pratiques dans mes oreilles. Ce soir j'ai besoin d'une musique qui bouge histoire de ne pas m'endormir dans le bus, alors je prends la playlist _"Greenday / The offspring"_ avec notamment Basket Case et Coming for you sur lesquelles j'aurais normalement du mal à m'endormir.

Mardi soir

Je suis complètement fatigué, ma mère est partie en voyage d'affaire hier matin, elle m'a laissé un mot sur le buffet du salon pour me dire que j'allais lui manquer et a ajouté les numéros à appelle en cas d'urgence. Elle n'a toujours pas vu que j'avais dix-sept ans j'ai l'impression... Demain ça va être le jour de mon exécution non public avec comme bourreaux le terrible Ackerman hahaha...enfin, j'en rigole là mais demain il n'y aura pas une seul trace de rictus sur mon visage, mise à part de douleur peut-être. Enfin! Je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre et surtout penser à d'autres choses...

Ok les petits potes, voilà le déroulement de ma journée, je commence avec 2h d'histoire puis j'enchaîne avec ma dernière heure de cours: S.V.T. Super quand on a un prof avec une voix soporifique. Bon l'avantage c'est que j'ai le temps de rentrer chez moi histoire de manger et de dormir pour me préparer à la torture incessantes de deux heures avec Ackerman. J'aurais juste à vérifier l'heure de pointe et je règlerais mon réveil histoire de ne pas faire la même scène que lundi matin.

 ** _15h25..._**

Bon bah ça y est, je suis de retour devant les portes du lycée. Normalement l'heure c'est 15h30 mais juste à l'image de mon surveillant pendant ces deux heures, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable en ayant seulement quelques minutes de retard. Je me plaça alors sur les marches de l'entrée et sortit mon téléphone.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'une ombre plana au-dessus de moi...je penses que maintenant vous devez avoir une petite idée de à qui cette ombre appartient.

Exact! Mon bourreaux de l'après-midi ! Bien joué! Je leva la tête doucement, comme si j'avais un animal sauvage au-dessus de ma tête. Il était là, sans gène il regardait ce qui se passait sur mon écran de portable... Oh, oui hahaha, c'est ...hum...c'est un tweet que je viens de poster...à propos de lui.


	4. chapitre 3 (suite)

Voilà comme promis, le suite de l'aventure !

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

Oui ahahah...c'est...c'est un tweet que je viens de poster...à propos de lui.

Je vais mourir.

Je sens encore une fois cette aura qu'il dégage, celle qui t'indique gentillement que ta vie va se finir très bientôt avec douceur et sensualité, tué par ton prof de sport préféré!

Wow, je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de créer un slogan! C'est dommage que ta vie s'arrête là Eren, tu aurais pu faire un bon commerçant.

Tandis que je me perdais dans des création de slogans, Ackerman se releva d'un coup et sans que je ne m'en rende compte me pris mon portable des mains.

"Ok gamin, dans meurtre y'a pas de s à la fin et nain s'écrit n-a-i-n...si tu ne sais toujours pas ça a ton âge tu auras des problèmes plus tard. Maintenant suis moi, on ne va pas dans le lycée."

Bonjour, comment allez vous? Moi, oh ça va, je pars vers ma mort là maintenant. Comment? Non je ne suis pas fou pourquoi vous dites ça? Je parle tout seul? Ah...je ne suis pas au courant...De toute facon, fou ou pas je marche vers ma mort non? Ahahah!

Je suivis donc mr.Ackerman jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe sa marche. Je remarqua donc, que nous étions arrivés au parc qui se situe à 5 minutes à pied du lycée

Ackerman se retourna vers moi et me lança d'un ton extrêmement froid:

"Ok gamin, on est arrivé à l'endroit où l'on passera deux heures ensemble toi et moi. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être très difficile ce qui va suivre...enfin seulement pour toi. Une bonne chose que tu es venu en vêtements de sport. J'espère sincèrement que tu es venu avec une grande bouteille d'eau: parce que tu va vraiment en chier gamin."

J'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire du tweet ne lui est toujours pas passé. Enfin bref, je suis arrivé au bas de l'échafaud. Eren tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, alors avance la teté haute et ne te défile pas. Sauve le peu d'honneur qu'il reste en toi. Courage!

3 heures plus tard

Je suis mort. J'ai l'impression que mes muscles vont lâchés. Je tiens à peine debout. Et le pire...le pire du pire...C'EST QUE JE SUIS EN RETARD AU BOULOT!!!!

Il est déjà 18:45 est j'aurais du être arrivé au bar il y a bientôt une heure! Mes muscles me faisait trop mal et des que je suis rentré je me suis écrouler sur le canapé j'étais complètement épuisé je ne tenais plus debout ! C'est promis dès que je rentre je fais une vraie nuit; mais comme d'habitude, je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse... Combien de fois aurai-je essayé de la tenir? Je peux compter en nombre de nuit mais en nombre d'année, ce doit faire 9 ans maintenant... Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je dois d'abord aller au travail! Et vite maintenant, putain je ne remercierai jamais assez ce bon et fidèle Pero qui me réveilla avec ses cris aussi insupportables les uns que les autres.

22:07

Aaaah j'en peux plus. Je suis vraiment mort. Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouvert pour la énième fois, mes jambes sont toutes engourdies et ma tête me fait mal. Aller, courage Eren ! T'es juste à prendre le bus et surtout ne pas s'endormir... ne pas s'endormir.

Je marchais dans la petite ruelle où je passe d'habitude. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soir il y es autant de monde...attendez, il on refait la déco? C'était pas des maisons ici de base? Et ce club, il n'y étais pas lundi. Comment ils on pu...oh merde. Ok j'ai compris. Je me suis trompé de chemin c'est ça ? Putain! Mais je suis débile bordel! C'est pas possible de se tromper de chemin comme ça ! Mais quel abrutis! Je suis perdu maintenant. Et ce n'est sûrement pas à ces mecs que j'irai demandé le chemin. Bon bah plus qu'une solution: faire demi-tour. Je répartis donc d'où je suis arrivé lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller .

"Hey salut toi petit. Comment un aussi beau mec pourrais se retrouver ici? Wow, quel joli p'tit cul! Et les gars mattez un peu ça ! J'crois qu'on a trouver un nouveau jouet!"

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre ses propos et, par prudence, augmenta la vitesse de mes pas. Je ne vis pas les deux mecs arrivés et me barrer le chemin.

"Et bien et bien et bien, on essaie de fuir? Tu as peur mon petit agneau?

-S'il vous plais, laissez moi partir.

-Oh mon pauvre choux, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi!"

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, l'un d'entre eux sortit une seringue de sa poche. À la vue de cette aiguille, je commença à prendre peur.

"-Nan s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien.

-nghh"

Je sentis le liquide froid s'infiltrer dans mes vaines,cette fois-ci, je pris vraiment panique et de l'adrénaline monta en moi. Je commençais peu à peu à m'écrouler lorsque je me releva d'un coup et poussa les gens qui m'encerclaient en en frappant et blessant quelques uns. Je partis en courant, entendant les bruits des pas des personnes à ma poursuite. Je courus dans les rues que je ne connaissait alors, même pas l'existence, pris des chemins périlleux et couru comme un fou, entendant encore et toujours les bruits de pas incessant de mes poursuivant. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus, mes jambes devenait de plus en plus lourdes mais je continuais à courir, j'avais peur ne serai-ce qu'un instant de m'arrêter pour me retourner. Je ne dis plus attention à là ou je mettais mes pieds et ce qui devait arriver arriva: je me pris les pieds dans une poubelle et tomba au sol, dans une ruelle sombre. Mes poursuivant me rattrapèrent très vite et me soulevèrent comme une plume. Ma vision devenait trouble, ma tête tournait comme une toupie et mes jambes me pesaient. Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, jusqu'à sans que je ne comprenne ce qui ce passe, je me retrouva claqué au sol, ne voyant que du flous maintenant, j'essayé tant bien que mal d'entendre ce qui se passait. Je compris sous les plaintes et les coups de différentes personnes qu'une bagarre avait lieu en ce moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les coups s'arrêtèrent et j'entendis à peine les pas d'une personne s'approchaient de moi, avant de sombrer dans des ténèbres plus sombres que les abysses...

 ** _La suite vendredi prochain!_**

 ** _Bisous prenez soins de vous!_**


	5. chapitre 4

Je suis revenu à la maison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ni comment j'ai fait mais je suis de retour chez moi, c'est promis je ferais vraiment plus attention la prochaine fois que je rentre du boulot. Enfin bref je me demande quand même comment j'ai f...

Je me stoppa net. Il faisait nuit, j'étais dans le salon et je voyais Pero, tremblant comme une feuille, caché sous la table en bois. Il avait peur, mais il avait peur de quoi? Ou de qui?

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Carla, tu sais très bien comment ça se finit! Ne remet pas encore une fois ta santé en jeu!

-Laisse nous! Pars maintenant !"

Je resta figé sur place. Ce dialogue, cette scène et surtout cette voix, je ne les connais que trop bien. Je n'osais pas avancer j'avais trop peur ! Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il ce passe après cette échange, mais j'ai trop peur pour le voir en face. Soudain, je me suis souvenu d'une chose, je me suis souvenu de mon moi, durant cette scène, où est-ce qu'il se trouvait à cette instant. Il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Je pris peur et fut piquer vif. Je couru vers la scène, voulant arrêter l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce mais sans comprendre ce qu'il se passa, quand je voulu ouvrir la porte, je la traversa, comme un esprit, je pouvais traverser les murs. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui me surpris le plus, ce fut la réaction des personnes dans la pièce : aucune. Zéro, nada, nicht. La scène continuait, sans que personne tienne compte de ma présence. Je marcha alors, vers l'armoire, au fond de la pièce. On pouvait remarquer que ses battants étaient entrouverts, laissent apparaître deux perles émeraudes, puis des cheveux et deux mains, cachant la bouche de l'enfant, pour étouffer les cris. Cette enfant, c'était moi, à l'époque ou cette scène avait eu lieu, j'étais caché dans le placard de mon ancienne maison. Là où ma vie pris un autre tournant. Je me retourna alors et vit ce que plus jeune je vu: ma mère poussée à terre pas mon père, car oui, cette homme qui me terrifiait à l'époque était mon père. Cette homme qui , en une soirée, fit basculer ma vie dans un tout autre sens. Cette soirée, c'est celle qui est entrain de se reproduire dans ce qui semble être un cauchemar.

"-Carla obéis, ne commence pas à faire l'enfant. Dis moi, où est Eren?!

-Non Grisha ne l'approche plus ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Pars de cette maison maintenant, et ne reviens jamais."

Non pitié, ne faite pas ça, arrêtez, par pitié arrêtez ça ! Ce cauchemar ne doit pas continuer, j'ai beau me mordre, il ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Arête toi! ARRETE TOI!

"Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ! Alors comme ça tu te rebelle?! Très bien, tu ne veux pas me dire où est Eren ? Alors tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

NON! ARRÊTE ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! STOOP!

CLAC!

Le sang. Du sang au sol, ma mère perd du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mon père est parti, laissant le couteaux tomber derrière lui. Ma mère est blessé au ventre, elle saigne énormément. Mes oreilles siffle, mon pou s'accélère et ma vision se trouble. Mon corp recommence, comme autrefois. C'est à ce moment là que je sortis de ma cachette, allant au près de ma mère essayant de la vainement de la réveiller. Je pleurais et criais tellement fort que j'avertis les voisins, des amis qui ont appeler les secours à la secondes où ils virent mes larmes et le sang recouvrant mes mains et des parcelles de mon visage, ce mêlant au liquide salés dégoulinant de mes yeux que je tantais en vain d'essuyer.

EREN!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut dans un lit que je me réveilla, un lit inconnu (histoire de préciser). Je ne mis pas longtemps pour savoir à qui appartenait ce lit, puisque le propriétaire était juste au dessus de moi.

"-Eren, ça va gamin?"

Et oui, vous l'avez deviner, le gentil monsieur Ackerman.

"Euh...oui...merci monsieur mais...qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Tu as étais drogué par des con qui étaient très explicites envers les projet qu'ils avaient avec toi"

Ah...euh...oui...enfin non ! Je ne me rappelle de certains passage qui submerge peu à peu mais...je ne comprends pas trop...c'est flou à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

"-Dis moi Eren, tu as des problèmes avec ta mère ? Tu n'arrêter pas de pleurer et de l'appeler durant ces deux jours.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des choses qui se racon...DEUX JOURS?!"

J'AI DORMI PENDANT DEUX JOURS?! ET IL M'ANNONCE ÇA AVEC ÇA TÊTE D'ÉTERNEL BLASÉ?? MAIS IL A UN PUTAIN DE GRAIN CE PROF!

"-Arrête de t'agiter comme ça sous moi, t'es chiant."

Gné ?... Au merde, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était juste au dessus de moi à califourchon. C'est horriblement gênant, normalement on se place comme ça quand on a des idées derrière la tête. Je ne veux pas être dépucelé moi! Je vira au rouge très très vite. Me cachant sous la couette.

"-Hé la belle au bois dormant, pourquoi tu deviens rouge comme une pucelle? Oh, ça y es j'ai compris..."

Oh merde de pire en pire, mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait pourquoi est ce qu'il s'allonge sur moi? Sans blagues il est lourd pour sa taille! C'est quoi ce que je sens sur ma cuisse. Ohoh, ne me dis pas que c'est. Je suis entrain de me faire caresser la cuisse par mon prof de sport! C'est incroyablement gênant, tellement gênant qu'un petit cri passa le mur de mes lèvres. Un rire de satisfaction se fit entendre

"Hahaha, du calme gamin, je ne le fais qu'avec des gens consentants. Aller lève-toi, ça fait deux jours que tu dors, maintenant tu a le droit à un aller dans la baignoire et fissa! Par contre, comme la dose de drogue était assez puissante, je ne suis pas sûr qu'en à peine deux jours tu arrives à marcher tout seul. Alors je vais t'aider."

Quoi!?!?! Nan mais c'est bon je sais marcher, même si il faut avouer que quand j'ai tenté de le repousser ça n'a pas trop marcher. Voir mas du tout marcher. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me laisser porter part un homme! Ah...mon corp me signale que c'est trop tard pour décliner la proposition. Je suis actuellement dans les bras de mon prof, me dirigeant vers ce qui semble être une salle de bain. Sans déconner, ce prof n'est pas prof de sport pour rien! Rien que les muscles de ces bras sont très développés! Tu m'étonne qu'il soit lourd! Je pari qu'il n'y a pas une seule couche de graisse sur ce corp.

10 minutes plus tard

Ok donc ce gars en plus d'être un sadique est un putain de pervert! Je suis actuellement dans un bain, entrain de me faire laver par mon prof. Il n'y a pas plus gênant comme situation. Vraiment, croyez-moi.

"-C'est bon gamin arrête de rougir, c'est parce que t'es plus faible que ce que je pensais que je te lave. Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait pas la même chose entre les jambes. De toute façon on est chez moi alors tu n'as rien a dire."

Ok j'ai envie de mourir là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort pas maintenant! Ah! Ça y es, il me passe enfin le gant de toilette. Encore heureux qu'il ne me lave pas mon intimité, il a déjà bien assez vu en dix minutes de temps.

15 minutes plus tard

Ok donc me voilà habillé d'un simple pull, après avoir était lavé par mon prof de sport chez lui. Honnêtement si on m'avait dis ça avant j'aurais pense que le type est fou. " tu me rejoins des que tu as fini de t'habiller, je serai dans la cuisine, tu a juste à sortir, traverser la chambre et en sortir, tu prends le couloir, et il débouchera à la cuisine" ce sont les mots qu'il m'a dit. Donc une fois le pull enfilé... By the way, il est plus petit que moi etbpiurtant je flotte dans le pull, pour vous dire à quel point cette homme est musclé, et je l'apprêter à sortir quand un téléphone sonna. Je reconnu ma sonnerie et tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit. J'alla chercher mon téléphone et vit que ma mère était celle qui m'appeler. Je décrocha, savant pertinemment qu'elle m'appeler parce était inquiète. C'est vrai qu'on est déjà vendredi et quelle est rentré hier après-midi du coup.

"-Allô maman, ça va ne t'inquiète pas j'ai oublier de te le dire mais je suis aller dormir chez un ami, je reviens dans quelques heures ne t'en fait pas.

-Bonjour monsieur Jaeger, je suis l'agent Petra Rall, de la brigade anti criminalité, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer le décès de votre mère,son corp a été retrouvé ce matin dans son domicile."

 **Bonjour! j'éspère que la suite vous aura plus! Je suis desolée pour les fautes, je fais vraiment pas attention quand j'acris et j'ai beau me relire il y en aura toujours hahaha! j'éspère qua ca ne vous empèche pas d'apprécier quand même la fanfic! Comme le cours d'aujourd'hui est fini, je vous donne des devoirs maison! Posez moi des questions en review et je ferai un chapitre speciale la semaine prochaine en plus du chapitre qui devrz sortir le même jour! Questions, phrases qui vous passe par la tête, critiques de la fic...je prends! Le but étant de pouvoir être sur que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai de plaisir à l'ecrir!**

 **Enjoy, prenez soins de vous!**


	6. chapitre 5

Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer le décès de votre mère,son corps a été retrouvé ce matin dans son domicile.

Le téléphone tombe dans un bruit inexistant sur le matelas. Mon corps lui, s'assoit par terre, le temps s'arrête autour de moi, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Le monde devient d'un coup figé, recouvert de gris. La seul chose que j'entends, est un sifflement sourd dans les oreilles et ma respiration devenant de plus en plus forte et mon corps de plus en plus lourd.

Je souffre.

Mon cœur me fait horriblement mal, si mal que je cris, je le tiens dans ma poitrine et mes larmes se transforment en rivière de douleur. Comme si on me plantait des coups de couteau sur tout le corps, à plusieurs reprises. Je vois flou, la rivière s'est transformée en un torrent plus violent qu'avant, mes cris deviennent de plus en plus fort, je perds la notion du temps. Je ne sais pas à quel moment le prof est arrivé dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas si il est arrivé en courant ou en marchant, si il était affolé ou juste en colère. Tout ça n'a aucune importance en ce moment. Tout ce que je vois dans le gris qui m'entoure est le visage de ma mère, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas croire que son sourire à disparu, que ses yeux se sont fermés pour toujours. Ses beaux yeux remplis d'une lumière bienveillante et d'une douceur hors du commun. Je ne veut pas croire que cette lumière s'est éteinte à jamais. Ça y est, je revient légèrement à moi. Je sens la présence du prof contre mon dos, de ses bras entourant mon corp. Je lève la tête, muet, je le regarde ouvrir la bouche sans entendre aucun sons y sortir. Ma vision déjà devenu flou et grisée, sombre dans le noir le plus complet, le torrent ne veux pas s'arrêter de couler. Je reste bloqué sans pouvoir bouger aucune partie de mon corp, des flashs de mon rêve surviennent de tans à autres. Ma mère à terre, son corp baignant dans son propre sang. Mes mains salis par ce liquide vermeille. Ses yeux encore et toujours sauf que cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci ils se ferment pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir, sa lumière s'est envolée dans le ciel.

Puis ces flashs s'arrêtent pour laisser place à une couleur plus sombre que le noir lui-même.

Eren

J'entends sa douce voix m'appeler, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié sa voix qu'en cette instant précis.

Eren,mon ange

Maman, maman m'appelle, elle m'appelle, où es-tu maman? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle tout seul?

Eren, mon ange, maman va partir

Maman! Où es-tu maman ?! Maman ne me laisse pas! Pourquoi tu repars! Pourquoi m'abandonnes tu?

Eren, mon ange. Maman va partir. Soit fort mon cœur, on se reverra dans plusieurs années. Maman pleure mais elle est contente parce que son trésor est en sécurité. Maman t'aime fort Eren. Maman t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors sèche tes larmes et rassure le.

Maman! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Ne m'abandonne pas! Ne me laisse pas! Maman! Qui dois-je rassurer ? Maman! S'il te plaît ne pars pas! Je t'en prie maman!

Au-revoir Eren, mon ange.

Maman!

Les larmes. Je sens mes larmes en premiers, puis une chaleur protectrice ensuite. Je retrouve tour à tour mes sens. Ma voix revient en première, se réveillant par des hoquets de tristesse, ensuite mon ouïe, entendant des paroles incompréhensibles puis la vue, laissant mes yeux s'ouvrir sur un visage qui, étonnamment, me rassure légèrement.

Je le sais. Je le sais que tout ce qui c'est passé n'est pas un rêve; seulement je ne veux pas admettre que ma mère est... Je ne veux pas.

Je tends mes bras engourdis vers le torse de l'adulte (de petite taille) qui se trouve derrière moi, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Le pauvre, je dois lui en faire voir des choses:hier soi...enfin, il y a deux jours, ce matin et maintenant cet appelle. Ce qui est bizarre et à la fois rassurant c'est que, à chaque fois que je me réveille où que j'ouvre les yeux, il est là, me tenant dans ses bras, avec toujours ce regard d'inquiétude. Je sais que ça ne fait que la deuxième fois mais...je ne sais pas comment décrire cette chaleur venant prendre place dans mon ventre. Je sais très bien que je dois l'inquiéter... ou pas. Je le connais, c'est un sadique, si ça se trouve, il jubile intérieurement... gloque. Enfin bref, je dois encore une fois jouer la comédie. Allez Eren, ce n'est pas comme si..tu ne t'étais pas habitué à ce rôle. Sors ton plus petit sourire mon vieux.

Je lui expliqua la situation, comme je me l'avais prédit, il m'offra ses plus sincères condoléances. Maman, maintenant que tu es partie, je suis confronté à moi même, le masque que je mets et que je retire d'habitude, cette fois-ci, ne quittera jamais mon visage, je t'en fait la promesse maman, je serai fort à présent, je ne pleurai pas tous les jours, comme la fois où tu t'étais blessée... sauf que maintenant, je sais que tu ne reviendra pas, j'en suis conscient, alors je vais te mettre dans une petite boîte, que je fermerai avec un cadenas et que je balancerai comme toutes les autres dans les abysses de mon passé. Je vais rester fort et arrêter de pleurer,je t'en fais la promesse. Adieu

"Eren!

-Ah! Quoi !? J'ai rien fait!

-Nan calme toi gamin, réveille toi, on est arrivé devant ta maison."

Ah oui, je me suis endormi. Cette nouvelle m'a épuisé. Allez, maman, il va falloir aller dans la petite boîte. Je ne t'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te plonger dans l'arrière plan de ma pensée. A toute à l'heure alors.

Je sorti de la voiture accompagné de mon prof, qui jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Nous ne marchons que très peu de temps avant d'arriver au seuil de ce qui était une porte autrefois. Maintenant ce n'est qu'un vulgaire morceaux de bois, accroché au mur. Les fenêtres étaient brisées et quasi toute la maison avait brûlée, la seul chose qui n'avait pas succombé aux flammes était...un corp,son corp. Comme si celui qui l'a tué l'avait fait exprès, pour qu'elle soit la première chose qui attire le regard au centre de cette enfer, il y a encore des hommes habillés en combinaison blanche autour d'elle, occupés à noter des choses et à prendre en photo ce qu'il reste de ce merdier. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la pièce, mes jambes perdaient de leur vigueur et mon cœur devenait aussi bruillant qu'un concert de rock en plain air. Je sentis alors une pression se faire au niveau de mon poignet droit, l'homme qui m'accompagnait essayait de me rassurer, comme si il pouvait ressentir ma peur, ce qui, pour ne pas vous le cacher, me laisse de sérieux doutes sur son côté animal. Nan mais sérieux Eren, t'es vraiment atteint pour te poser ce genre de question dans une situation pareil. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce simple geste de sa part réussi à me calmer quelque peu. On continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de petite taille mais foutrement bien foutue avec une tête d'ange et des cheveux caramel, nous accueillit.

"Bonjour, je suis l'agent Rall, on s'est eu au téléphone il y a quelques heures maintenant. "

Elle tourna sa tête en ma direction.

"-Je suppose que vous êtes le jeune Jaeger ? Mes sincères condoléances, ce genre de chose ne devrai jamais arrivé en ve monde.

-Et pourtant c'est fait, merci de votre soutien.

-C'est normal. Quoi qu'il en soit, avez vous de la famille à contacter?

-Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps, elle était la seule qui me restait.

-Excusez moi mais j'ai vue dans votre dossier qu'il vous restez une personne et il s'avère que se soit...

-Oui, je suis au courant, mais je pense que si vous avez lu mon dossier, comme vous le dîtes, vous aurez remarqué les faits qui ce sont produit au par avant, je me trompe?

-Cette exact. Mais ça reste quand même la seule personne qu'il vous reste , et il ne s'en ai pris qu'à votre mère une fois il y a...

-10 ans. Ça fait 10 ans. Je ne veux pas le revoir, je vous en supplie, je sais qu'à l'époque, nous n'avions pas assez d'arguments pour lui retirer ma garde mais je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas avec lui, par pitié !"

Des larmes de peur roulèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. En un instant, je sentis la pressions sur mon poignet disparaître et une voix s'élever dans la pièce remplie d'étrangers à présent.

"-Madame, puis-je vous parlez en privé, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

Il n'a eu pour réponse qu'un simple hochement de tête et la suivi jusque dans le jardin où ils restèrent à parler pendant une bonne heure. Durant ce temps, une jeune femme m'invita à la suivre dans une ambulance, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien chez moi. C'est débile, comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller?! Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes phrases, et surtout, la chose qui m'énerve au plus au point, toujours cette même lueur de pitié dans leur regard. Après ce contrôle, on me reconduisit à ce qui était autrefois mon salon, où mon prof et l'agent de la BAC m'attendaient.

"-Bon, monsieur Jaeger, après plusieurs minutes de négociations, je peux vous proposer une autres solution. J'en ai parlé avec mes supérieurs, elle reste possible, mais c'est à vous de choisir.

\- Et bien dites toujours, ça ne peux pas être pire que la première.

\- Monsieur Ackerman ici présent, s'est proposé pour vous prendre en charge et donc, être responsable de votre garde. Étant donné la situation avec votre père, cette seconde issue reste probable, si vous acceptez, vous pourrez officialiser ça dans un mois, le temps de faire les démarches au près du gouvernement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"

Bon ok, c'est peut être pire. Vivre avec mon prof de sport qui plus est, m'est totalement inconnu, si ça se trouve, c'est un dangereux psychopathe, qui tue ses victimes et découpe leur peau pour en faire des lampes. Remarque, je suis sûr que ça ne peux être pire que de retrouver ce monstre, et puis si je meurs, au moins je rejoindrai ma mère.

"-J'accepte la proposition de monsieur Ackerman."

 **Et voilà! Je suis désolée de mon retard, j'avais complètement oublier que de gentils epreuves communes de dix matières différentes m'attendaient...enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse mais voilà. Comme ça fait déjà la deuxieme fois que je ne suis pas foutue de tenir mes promesses, j'ai décidé de ne plus vous en faire... comme ça pas de problèmes! Pour ce qui est du chapitre des commentaires, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire, j'attends encore un peu pour que vos impressions sur cette histoire deviennent plus nombreuses. En tous cas, elles sont toutes favorables au developpement de l'histoire et me font vraiment chaud au cœur! Si vous avez le temps après ce petit passage (que sûrement la plus part d'entre vous ne lira pas) laisser une petite review, je les lis toutes, sans exeption. Même si je ne vous réponds pas directement... je prends ce moment pour vous remercier tous, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait être aussi apprécié! C'est une bonne surprise qui me sert de carburant pour l'écriture! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir vendredi 2 juin déjà, comme ça passe vite!** **Prenez soins de vous et à dans une semaine!**


	7. chapitre 6

Cela fait maintenant deux heures à peu près que je fixe le plafond de l'appartement. Au départ on ne voit que du gris qui enveloppe le plâtre et les moulures; puis peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de sa contemplation, on voit apparaître de petits pigements blanc et noir, puis de minuscules fissures. Quand aux moulures qui décorent ce ciel artificiel, je pourrais les desinner les yeux fermés, leurs courbes sont si bien définis, ça relève de la perfection. J'entends pour la énième fois de la journée le bruit de sa voiture qui rentre dans le parking de la résidence, si je me fit au reveil à côté de moi, ça faisait donc belle et bien deux heures que je fixe les moulures et que Levi est partit. Oui, Levi, Levi Ackerman, mon prof qui est maintenant mon responsable légal. En même temps, c'est un peu logique, si maintenant je vis sous le même toit que lui il est un peu normal que je l'appelle personne prénom non ? Enfin, ça n'enlève rien au fait que sa clef entre dans la serrure, qu'elle la tourne et qu'il ouvre la porte. Je ne vous ai pas dit mais il était parti...enfin il est allé cherche mes affaires, du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Donc le voilà, avec deux sachets en plastique. J'aimerai vous dire que ces sachets étaient plein à craquer de vêtements, j'aurais tellement voulu que cette pensé m'effleure l'esprit à la vue de ces sacs. La réalité est toujours plus difficile à réaliser. Au fond, ces sachets sont comme moi:vide, tout ce qu'il y a à l'interieur, ce n'est que le minimum de survi. C'est drôle non, il y a quelques heures, je ne voulais rien montrer, rien laisser paraître. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur, aussi difficle.Pourquoi il a fallut que ma vie bascule du jour au lendemain, je n'ai pas déjà assez souffert par le passé? Ne me suis-je donc point assez relever, pour voir un jour fletrir tant de lauriers?N'ai-je donc pas assez souffert et n'ai-je donc pas assez pleuré, pour voir aujourd'hui ma vie entière s'écroulée? Cet Enfer va-t-il un jour s'arrêter?

 ** _Sèche tes larmes et rassure-le._**

Pourquoi ses paroles-ci de ma mère ne veulent-elles pas s'élpigner de ma pensée? De qui parlait-elle? Au fond de ma raison, j'ai la réponse. Je l'entends cette réponse me crier dans la tête, raisonnant à tout bouts de champs, ce nom dont je ne connu l'existence quelques heures avant. Comment être sûr que ce soit réellement lui? Comment me le prouver que ce soit lui? Je ne le connais que trop peu cette homme et mon existance m'a appris que trop bien la leçon: Une confience se gagne aussi vite qu'elle se perd, ne l'oublies pas...

 ** _Flash back, quelques minutes avant la scène d'il y a 10 ans._**

 ** _"Eren,papa est rentré!"_**

J'entendis sa voix qui hante encore mes nuit s'élever dans le couloir d'entré. Cette voix qui me fesait peur déjà à l'epoque.Mon père venait de rentrer d'une soirée à laquel, il n'avait pas que bu de l'eau. Ma mère, elle, avait une réunion imporante pour son travail qui allait durer jusque tard la nuit. Avant de partir, elle m'avait mis au lit et avait attendu que je m'endorme pour s'en aller. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait rentrer ce soir. Soyez sûrs que si elle l'avait sû, elle aurait demander au grand-père d'Armin de me garder. Armin a perdu ses parents très jeune, à 1 ans, il me dit souvent qu'il se sent étrange car il ne ressent rien quand on lui parle de ses parents, comme si on lui parlait de deux inconnus. Du coup, depuis ses un an, il vit avec son grand-père. C'est à ce moment là que l'on s'est rencontré, quand il a emménagé chez son grand-père, notre voisin d'en face. Je me souviens, ses yeux étaient remplis de pleins d'émotions, que du positif dans son regard, la première fois que l'on s'est vu, je l'ai aidé à se relever d'une vilaine chute, il avait rougit et était partis en courant hahaha. Lorsque je vis mon père à mon réveil nocturne, ces beaux souvenirs disparurent de ma pensé aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu. Mon père alluma la lumière de ma chambre et vint s'assoir sur mon lit. Son odeur d'alcool, ne faisait que renforcer la peur qu'il m'inspirait à l'époque.

 ** _"-Alors Eren, on ne dit pas bonjour à son papaaa??!_**

- ** _Je veux dormir papa, je suis fatigué._**

 ** _-Ooooooh, que vois-je? Tu dessssobéiis à ton pèrrrrrre?!_**

 ** _Non mais je suis fatigué papa, je veux dormir, laisse moi dormir!_**

 ** _-Très bieeen, tu veux la joueeer commme çaaaa."_**

Sur ses mots, il m'attrappa, me sortit de mon lit, et m'emmena dans le salon avant de me plaquer sur le canapé.Là, il se mit à califourchon au dessus de moi, avant de commencer à défaire sa ceinture, ainsi que mon pyjamas.

 ** _"Non papa s'il te plaît je suis fatigué!"_**

Je n'eu comme réponse qu'un ricannement sordide. Je n'eu à peine le temps de me mettre à pleurer, qu'un coup de ceinture me percuta le torse, laissant une marque rouge sur son passage.

 ** _"Papa laisse moi partir!"_**

Rien à faire, les coups déboulèrent sur mon torse, pas un seul centimètre de chair n'était laissé tranquile. Mon torse me faisait horriblement mal, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, tout comme mes cris.

Mais, le pire est à venir, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Après m'avoir épuisé, il prit sa ceinture pour me ligotter les poignets. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mon corp était bien trop épuisé. Je le sentais se frotter à moi, me chuchoter des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreil. Soudain, je senti sa main se poser sur mon entrejambe. Je ne pouvais rien faire! Mon corp était trop faible pour réagir! La seul chose qui parlait était mes larmes. Je me suis sentis sale quand il défit son pantalon, sale quand il m'enleva le mien, sale quand un de ses doigts rentra dans mon intimité, m'arrachant un cris de douleur. Sale, enfin, quand il menfonca son membre au plus profond de mon être, marquant mon corp à jamais.

Ses mouvements me dégoutèrent, je le sentais bouger en moi, je le sentais me toucher tout le corp, je le senti pousser des râles de plaisir, pour ensuite, se libérer en moi. Me faisant couler les dernières larmes qu'il me restait. Il sortit de mon colomb, remit son caleçon et son pantalon, me défit les poignets pour récupérer sa ceinture, et me jetter à terre, comme un mal propre avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, tout en fumant une clope. C'est à ce moment là, que ma mère est rentrée.

 ** _Fin du flash back_**

Me revoilà dans la chambre des moulures, écoutant le bruit du four qui chauffe, de l'eau qui boue et du crépitement du beurre sur une poêle. Levi est aux fourneaux, préparant le dîner de ce soir. Au fond, puis-je vraiment ne pas lui faire confience à cette homme. Je pense finalement que ma raison a bon. Pourquoi devrais je me méfier d'un homme qui ma sauvé pendant une nuit et qui m'a sauvé encore aujourd'hui, en faisant des choses que malhereusement peu de personnes sont capables de faire sur terre. Alors oui, je pense et je suis sûr qu'il a fait ses preuves. Alors allons le rassurer, comme ma mère me l'a demandé.

Je me leva donc en direction de la cuisine, je fit signe de ma présence en faisant élever le son de ma voix.

 **"-Ahem salut...Levi...tu...tu veux de l'aide?**

 **-Nan merci gamin, tu va me ralentir.**

 **-Mais...c'est pas gentil!**

 **-N'y a-t-il pas que la vérité qui est difficile à réaliser?"**

 _BONJOOOOUR OU BONSOIR À TOUS!_

 _Je suis crevée mais vrailent c'est magique, les insomnies s'enchaînent au fil du temps se qui se reflète sûrement dans ce chapitre en quel cas je suis désolée, jéspère qu'il vous aura quand même plus! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire...ah si...MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT POUR TOUS VOS RETOURS SUR LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT!_

 _Je suis vraiment hereuse que la suite vous plaise ça me touche beaucoup! Alors continuez à prendre soin de vous et reposez vous bien pendant ce long weekend de 3 jours!_

 _À la semaine prochaine les amis!_

 _Pandza_


	8. chapitre 7

Cela fait cinq jours maintenant que j'ai emménagé chez Levi. Cinq jours que ma mère est morte, et enfin, cinq jours que je suis enfermé ici, à scruter les moulures des plafonds de l'appartement. Levi, lui, travail au lycée, revient manger ici et rentre l'après midi pour m'emmener faire les courses un jour sur deux. Je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est une torture de rester ici, à faire tous les jours la même chose, les même murs gris, rouges et blancs, les armoires et les tableaux. Préparer les repas et regarder la télé sont mes deux seules distractions quotidiennes. Mais, ce qui m'énerve réellement, c'est Pero, ça fait cinq jours qu'il a disparu. Depuis que l'on a retrouvé la maison saccagée, Pero n'ai jamais réapparu, si ça se trouve...nan, impossible, il est malin et froussard, si il avait vu du feu, il serai parti comme un forcené. Je pense faire des affiches et les coller un peu partout dans la ville, histoire d'avoir encore un espoir. Bref, ne te laisse pas abattre Eren c'est pas le moment, lève toi et prends une douche, il est déjà 12:34 et Levi rentre dans une demi-heure. Il serait temps de te préparer maintenant.

Après avoir baillé et étiré mon corps, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller réellement... Nan, c'est des conneries. Je suis déjà bien réveillé, et ça depuis 4h, je ne dors plus, je ne mange presque plus, je me sens mal, je suis mal dans ma peau, comme si j'étais à part. J'ai l'impression d'être tiré vers le bas, de ne pas trouver ma place, ma vie en à peine quelques heures, s'est écroulée sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, immobile, j'assiste à la destruction de mon monde en étant impuissant, savez-vous ce que ça fait? D'avoir l'impression de vivre juste pour vivre? De ne pas avoir d'avenir? Je ne vis plus, je ne me reconnais plus; nuits et jours sans interruptions, des flashs, plus durs les uns que les autres, plus violents et effrayants. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens alors pourquoi continuer ainsi ?! Pourquoi continuer de vivre!? POURQUOI?!

Des larmes se mélangent à l'eau sortante du pommeaux de douche , froides et durs. Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi, je ne veux plus vivre ici, dans ce monde. Maman, tu m'as demandé une chose trop difficile, je ne peux pas l'accomplir, j'ai mal, j'ai horriblement mal au cœur, à la tête et dans tout le reste du corps, je veux partir, je veux enfin pouvoir vivre, je ne veux pas rester ici.

J'arrêtai le pommeaux de douche et sorti de la salle de bain, je m'habillai et allai dans la cuisine, trouver la trousse à pharmacie, pris toutes les boites de médicaments possible et sorti tous les cachés, je les pris, les avala avec un vers d'eau. J'eus à peine fini la deuxième boite de dolipranne que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, mais je ne la vis point, mes yeux ne voyait plus, flou, tout était flou, tous ce que j'entendais au par avant étaient remplacés par un silence. Je m'ecroula par terre, sur le carrelage, avant de sombrer une nouvelle et dernière fois dans le noir total.

"Eren mon garçon, tiens bon on va te sauver, c'est pas le moment de mourir mon grand, tu as encore plein de belles choses à vivre!*"

Quelqu'un me parle? Non, impossible, je ne peux pas y croire, je...c'est impossible, ça doit être une illusion. Une lumière blanche me brûle la rétine, ce serait ça le paradis? Non, ni n'est pas le paradis ni l'enfer. Je suis encore vivant, j'entends les bips de la machine, le liquide faisant le trajet de ma perfusion à mon sang et le goût amer et salé dans ma bouche. La lumière de la chambre me brule les yeux une fois pour toute, me réveillant d'un étrange sommeil. Je me suis donc raté. Si seulement la porte ne s'était pas ouverte et si Levi n'avait pas appeler l'hôpital; car oui, c'est Levi le coupable, lui et lui seul. Je le hais, je le déteste ! Je reste silencieux, ayant les idées fusants dans mon crâne. Au final, je me mets en position assise sous les draps, scrutant la pièce, essayant de retrouver quelques repères. Soudain, mes yeux divaguent sur une personne, assise, endormie. Levi. Sur le coup, le premier sentiment qui me vînt fut la colère, mais, mes yeux descendre sur le haut de sa chemise. Il avait ouvert deux boutons, laissant apparaître le début d'un torse sculpté et son mouvement de respiration. Son visage avait perdu ses traits d'or et froid, laissant apparaitre un visage neutre, paisible. Ses cheveux, tombait légèrement sur sa joue gauche, laissant une nuque dégagée et blanche comme le clair de lune. Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître ses deux orbes orageuses. C'est à ce moment précis, que j'ouvris les yeux sur lui: il est beau, magnifique, je ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Son visage reprenait peu à peu ses traits normaux, lui donnant ce charme physique n'appartenant qu'à lui. Il est beau. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps? Il se replace correctement sur le fauteuil , remettant ses cheveux d'un revers de la main, ce geste terriblement sexy me fit rougir légèrement. Mes yeux bloquèrent sur son torse à demi découvert par les boutons de sa chemise qu'il enlevait un par un, avant d'enlever complètement sa chemise. Là, je découvris l'ensemble de son torse, musclé et sculpté comme un dieu, sa peau laiteuse recouvre ses abdos saillants, ses obliques envoûtants et ses pecs d'acier. Je ne pouvais que contempler cette œuvre ce tenant debout devant moi, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, me font l'effet d'une violente canicule: sec et chaud. Il sort un t-shirt de sa sacoche tout en se retournant face à moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Merde.

"Espèce de p'tite con, profite de la vue parce que je vais te rendre aveugle c'est bien clair?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! T'as vraiment cru que tu pouvais aller mieux si tu te barrait de ce monde?! Remarque t'as de la chance, on est déjà à l'hôpital, un dernier mot à dire avant que je te pète la gueule ? "

Ok...je...hum._Beug_

"-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me le ramener ici si tu voulais le tuer petit Levi."

Je me retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever et vis une dame. Elle portait une blouse blanche ainsi que des lunettes bizarre, ressemblant un peu à des lunettes de plongée... Mais en plus...excentrique. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, attachés en une queue haute. Elle a vraiment un look bien particulier. Elle me regarda et sourit.

" Bonjour Eren, je suis le docteur Hanji Zoé, je suis ton médecin attitré. "


End file.
